1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging control method and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2005-286551, an imaging apparatus having an interval shooting function is conventionally known.
This interval shooting function, which is commonly used for the purpose of prolonged observation or monitoring, is generally configured to continue until “some conditions” are satisfied.
The “some conditions” herein include a condition that the image memory is full and further imaging operations cannot be performed and a condition that the interval shooting function has been canceled by an external operation.